Amour d'une inconnue
by Hiromichi
Summary: An Cafe OS, Une jeune fille, un soir comme les autres, s'approche, ils deviennent amis, elle sort avec le plus jeune du groupe, petit problème? Non, pas jusqu'à ce que tout se découvre de la presse.


**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent pas heureusement pour eux.

**Genre:** Romance/horreur

**Autres: **Yeppo les gens. Alors voilà j'ai hésité en foutre le chapitre 13 ou un petit OS. J'ai opté pour le petit OS. Alors voilà, si vous êtes lecteurs d'autres OS ou d'autres fics, vous pouvez alors savoir que je suis pas très nette, enfin si mais pas trop dans mes idées. Alors voilà ne soyez pas surpris, enfin si. Et j'espère bien sur vous retrouvez après pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensée. Je l'espère sincèrement. Car dans celle ci je me suis risquée sur un sujet que je ne maitrise pas trop donc, j'aimerais savoir comment je m'en suis démerdée par rapport à vous.

Bon bon merci d'avoir lu la petite note et je vous le laisse.

PS: Ah surtout ne la prenait pas mal c'est la seule chose que je demande.

* * *

**ONE SHOT**

**~~ soir du 22 février à 23h32~~**

_???: Tu as soif_

_???: Tu as froid?_

_???: Tu as faim?_

_???: TU ne réponds pas?_

_???: Ah, j'entends du bruit dehors, je crois qu'ils sont venus te chercher._

**~19 Novembre vers 21h00~ **

Dans un bar fréquenter que par des habitués de longue ou moyenne date.

Une douce musique de jazz se joue en fond sonore. Il y a quelques clients, un couple parlant de leur travaille, une jeune fille au bar discutant avec le patron, et un groupe de quatre jeunes dans un table au fond.  
Aucun des clients ne perturbe les autres.  
La jeune fille est alors sur le point de recommander un verre lorsqu'un groupe de jeunes inconnus à l'établissement firent interruption faisant lever les yeux de tout les clients. Ils riaient fort, et étaient plutôt bruyant, ça donner un son désagréable qui cachait la musique du saxophone.

_EN quoi puis-je vous aidez?? Demande alors le gérant avec une voix grave.

_Heu... Dit alors déstabiliser un des jeunes, on s'est trompé.

Et le groupe repartit sans attendre. Le calme et le confort de la salle reprit son court.

_Ah, des petits comme ça j'en ai de plus en plus.

_ Oh je te comprends, dit alors la jeune fille. Tu m'en ressers un autre??

_ Encore?

_Je tiens, je tiens, en plus j'aime la couleur.

L'homme lui mit alors le verre demander devant le nez et se remit au lavage de vaisselles.

_Tiens, tu en achètes encore??

_ Tu parles des magazines?? J'y peux rien, ils sont intéressant.

_Tss.. Encore AN cafe, tu en as pas tout le temps??

_C'est maladif compulsif, sourit-elle alors tout en sirotant sa boisson.

_ Mais tu sais qu'ils sont...

_ Je sais je sais, j'irais un jour peut-être.

**~~22 Novembre vers 21h04~~ **

_ Excusez moi de vous dérangez, Je vois bien que vous êtes dans une discussion qui m'a l'air plus que passionnante, et que ma soudaine interruption vous fait légèrement crisper, ça se voit, même si vous cachez votre regards derrière des paires de lunettes.. enfin Ah oui, pourquoi je vous dérange?? juste pour vous demandez avec votre permission si je peu m'assoir à vos côtés car toute seule au bar je m'ennuie un peu, je connais pas grand monde, et comme ça fait déjà quelques temps que j'ai remarqué votre habituelle rendez-vous du 20heure 30, je me suis dis, pourquoi pas faire connaissance?? qui ne tente rien à rien non? Oulà, je parle, je parle, mais je ne vous ai même pas le temps de prononcer un mot, désolée, fâcheuse habitude que j'ai depuis que je suis toute petite, *regard dans le vague* mes parents me le disais déjà dans les plus vieux souvenir d'eux que je puisse me rappeler....Oups. Finit-elle alors pas conclure après ce flot de paroles envers le groupe de garçons qui cette fois étaient 5.

Les garçons se jetèrent un regard au dessus des lunettes mouche qu'ils portaient, se demandant surement qui était cette tarée qui les aborder tranquille tout en racontant sa vie sans même les laisser placer une. Après son long discours un silence se plaça autour de la table.

La jeune fille les regardait , un par un, gardant son sourire qui lui faisait apparaitre des fossettes aux creux de ses joues d'hamster.

Le premier qui pris la parole était, pas le plus jeune du groupe, il avait un bonnet cachant ses oreilles, une veste noir de cuir les cheveux dans le col, quelques bracelets aux poignets, une cigarette éteinte au bec.

_ Et si on répond non??

La jeune fille ne parut pas surprise de la réponse, son sourire ne l'avait pas quitter.

_ Huhu je savais que vous n'étiez pas une bande de crétins vous pavanant comme des paons. J'ai eu raison d'enfin venir vous parler. Après cela, elle prit une chaise et réussit à se glisser entre deux chaises.

Celle du garçon qui même ayant les yeux cacher derrière ses lunettes semblait être le plus âgé. Il portait un jean simple, il avait aussi une veste en cuir, mais d'un brun foncé, on voyait ses cheveux nous, arrivant jusqu'au creux de son coup, ses oreilles, se paraient elles de quelques boucles-d'oreilles.

Et le garçon de sa gauche, lui la regarder bouche-bée, genre poisson rouge, il portait aussi un bonnet, des cheveux blond bizarre sortaient, un piercing sous la bouche, un jean troué aux genoux, une veste beige.

_ TU n'as pas entendus ce qu'il t'a dit?? Demanda alors celui qui était à la gauche du premier à avoir parler.

_ Moi? Si j'ai entendus, mais étant donner votre statut, il était clair que j'allais me faire virer vite fait bien fait.. Allez, ça ne vous dis pas d'avoir une amie normale??

Il y eut alors un silence encore plus pesant que le premier.

_ Bon les gars, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais allons-y. Déclara alors l'homme aux multiples trous dans les oreilles.

Ils se levèrent, prirent leurs affaires et allèrent au comptoir pour payer leurs consommations.

_ Diiiites, réfléchissez à ma proposition quand même. Si demain vous venez ça veux dire que vous voulez bien tenter le coup. Finit-elle alors à dire dans une voix enjouée alors que le dernier garçon venait de refermer la porte du bar.

_ Si ils ne reviennent pas, je rajoute le prix de se qu'ils consomment pendant un mois sur ton loyer.

**~~22 Janvier~~**

Les Ankûs s'amusaient, ils avaient l'air plus gais, que deux mois au paravent, quelque chose avait changer, les fans en étaient certains, mais personne ne savaient de quoi il s'agissait.

Qu'un très nombre restreint de personnes savaient, ils se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. le patron d'un certain bar, et une certaine jeune fille plutôt audacieuse.

Oui, oui ils étaient revenu, ils étaient revenu après avoir réfléchis longtemps, avoir poser les pour et les contres. Après s'être dis qu'une amie réelle, même si elle est proche d'eux que pour l'argent, cela pouvait être une bonne ou mauvaise expérience, si juste ils l'a faisaient. Ils avaient tenter. Et ça réussissait, aucun scandale, aucun point de leur vie privé sur internet ou dans les journaux. Ils avaient trouver une perle. Une amie, une vraie.

Bon maintenant un du groupe pouvait dire petite-amie, mais les autres se sentaient plus léger. Car ils ne la prenaient pas comme une fille qui ne cherche de trouver un morceau qui lui ferrait un flot d'argent. Ils la prenaient maintenant plus comme une petite sœur à qui ont peut tout confier. Ils étaient confiant, si elle pouvait, elle pouvait détruire leur groupe comme elle voulait, elle connaissait des choses, des secrets.

Ils savaient qu'elle ne les trahirait pas. Ils se sentaient plus léger d'avoir une confidente, d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui ils pouvaient se reposer ou bien même exploser sous par la pression du monde de la musique. Le bar a toujours sont rendez-vous de vingt heure trente.

Rendez-vous qui se prolonge parfois jusqu'à beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit pour Takuya, enfin pas encore mais bientôt.

Mais à ces instants heureux, il ne savait pas, personne ne savait, que quelque chose s'était enclencher.....

**~~22 Février à 21h00~~ **

Ils le cherchaient, tout le monde le chercher. Il avait disparus, un soir. Il avait disparus, il y a quelques jours, deux tout au plus. Personne ne l'avait vu. Une révélation avait aussi éclater au grand jour, la raison d'une meilleure ambiance, d'une meilleure humeur avait été découverte. Oui, elle avait été découverte, par une petite bande de gamines écervelées.

Oui écervelées, car à cause de ce fait, la disparitions de Takuya se fit plus tôt qu'il ne le devait. Bien sur qu'il y avait des relations entre leur deux scandales. Car le véritable but avait naquit beaucoup plus rapidement que prévue.

La police avait dit qu'il rappellerait s'il avait du nouveau.

Les quatre autres Ankûs avaient penser qu'il serait plus préférable de laisser la petite-amie du disparus seule. Seule car elle devenait hystérique de colère. On lui avait enlever un bien. Ils lavaient donc laisser seule.

Seule, ils le pensaient réellement. mais non. Car pour la simple et unique raison, qu'elle était le cerveau. Le cerveau de l'enlèvement.

**~~ 22 Février à 22h58 ~~ **

La jeune fille aurait pu paraitre normale dans des conditions normales, mais là, son sourire, son sourire qui semblait si chaud, s'était transformer, en sourire de film d'horreur. Elle recousait, oui recousait. Un coup devant un coup derrière, on fait un nœud, puis on arrache le fils avec les dents. Mais à force de refaire ce geste, son sourire, ses dents, son bas de visage, était sanglant. Les goutes, de se sang encore chaud, dégoulinaient rapidement le long de son coup, jusqu'au creux de ses clavicules, pour alors glisser le long de ses seins pour enfin disparaitre absorber par le tissus . Ou terminer leur chemin sur son ventre.

Elle recousait à cet instant le thorax. De qui?? De son protégé. Elle l'avait enlever sans qu'il ne le sache, il avait demandé des explications, mais il mourut sans une réponse. Sans douleur non plus, sans grosse coupure, ou blessure autres qu'une explosion des intestin pour que sa couche extérieur n'ait aucune marque.

Oui il était tombé amoureux. Amoureux d'une fille recherchée, d'une fille avec des antécédents médicaux lourd. Mais sa personne dans l'entourage de cette fille ne le savait. Elle s'était enfui, cacher. Elle avait bloquer dans son cerveau ses propres antécédents. Mais quelque chose déclencha son retour des problèmes mentaux. Ce groupes de gamines, elles avaient tout révélé, elle allait donc le perdre.

Le perdre?? Son cerveau s'est donc réinitialiser, elle les aimait. Elle aimait les hommes, mais elle les aimés mort. Mort, la mort à une couleur si belle, si translucide, si gratifiante, sur la vie ignoble des êtres vivants.

Takuya est donc devenus son élu, l'homme dont elle était folle amoureuse. Mais d'un amour mortelle. Il en faisait l'expérience, à cet instant.

Elle venait de terminer de le recoudre. La couture si bien faite, qu'on ne la voyait presque pas. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que la mort, rendait le corps humain si flasque. Elle l'avait donc ouvert, elle avait passé un malin plaisir à découvrir son intérieur, elle le trouvait tout aussi beau.

Son corps maintenant faisait contraste. La couleur blanche de sa peau faisait un super contraste avec la couleur rouge de son sang. Son sang, il badinait dedans. Ses cheveux en étaient dégoulinant. Il commençait d'ailleurs à sécher, à coller.

Elle l'éloigna de la flaque rougeâtre. Elle le lava, le sécha, elle l'embrassa parfois sur ses lèvres, froide, blanche, mais toujours aussi douce. Elle passait sa langue dedans pour tripoter celle de son conjoint maintenant incapable de bouger. Sa langue glissait avec l'autre, mais même si celle-ci ne bougeait pas, elle prit tout autant de plaisir à faire travailler ses muscles de son organe buccale.

**~~ 22 Février à 23h 26~~ **

Après l'avoir habiller, elle se posa contre le canapé, le corps sur ses genoux.

Elle était folle, complètement cinglée, elle avait un suivit depuis longtemps sur son comportement, sur son cerveau. Elle avait, par on ne sait quel miracle, réussit à s'enfuir d'un centre hospitalier psychiatrique à un endroit totalement opposer où elle se trouvait. On avait penser qu'elle était morte, morte et perdu au fond d'un caveau, d'un puis, d'un trou.

Les médecins avaient prier, pour qu'elle disparaisse à jamais, car derrière cette fille d'un abord mignon était dans son réelle, une nécrophile de pure envergure. Mais le destin en avait décider autrement. Il l'avait changer en fille adorable. En fille avec qui on se sent bien, qui fait plaisir d'entendre la voix.

Elle ressemblait là à un monstre, le haut de son corps jusqu'au milieu de sa figure était plein de sang, ses genoux et tibias pareilles. Un de ses doigts roulait doucement sur la joue du macchabée.

**~~ 22 Février à 23h31~~**

Les sirènes retentissaient, résonnaient.

Les policiers avaient découvert avec horreur la nouvelle. Ils étaient tombé sur la recherche de la jeune fille.

Ils apprirent en premier aux autres membres qu'ils savaient où se trouvait leur benjamin, ils leur apprirent ensuite le lieu de séquestration se qui les étonna. Puis le nom et le passé du coupable. Ils ne pouvaient dire qu'ils y croyaient, il devait y avoir un raisonnement rationnelle.

**~~ soir du 22 février à 23h32~~**

Les policiers forcèrent l'entrée du bar dans un silence.

Des armes à la mains ils montèrent à l'étage. Arriver devant la porte, un spécialiste crocheter en silence la porte alors que d'autres hommes dehors essayaient de prendre contacte avec la jeune fille. Ils avançaient sans être sur de ce qu'ils allaient trouver. Le silence, c'est une chose forte qui régner dans l'appartement, ainsi qu'une fine odeur, mais bien distinct de sang. Certains hommes durent sortirent avant pour aller vomir leurs tripes le plus rapidement possible.

Le chef de sections, avec sa lampe torche avait localiser la grosse flaque de sang, pour lui l'avenir de l'enlever était sans aucun doute terminer. Plusieurs litres semblait couler le long des fentes du parquet.

Avec son faisceau lumineux suivait les traces, les traces qui imbibaient maintenant la moquette de ce qui était le salon.

Son regard imprima alors sa vision suivante. Le tableau qui se laissait devant lui, le macchabée dans les bras de la jeune fille le regard plein d'amour lui paraissait presque beau. Il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque un de ses hommes le poussa dans le dos, pour voir se qui avait bloqué son chef.

La plupart des hommes qui virent la scène sortirent en courant pour recraché se qu'ils avaient manger en repas.

Lui, s'approcha. La jeune fille ne se souciait point de lui. Elle continuait ses mouvements de mains sur le corps du jeune guitariste d'An cafe.

**~~ soir du 22 février à 23h39~~**

Voyant des policiers sortir du bâtiment blanc comme neige. les quatre membres du groupe se demandaient avec crainte et peur se qu'ils avaient vu. Ils réussirent à passer les policiers et coururent jusqu'à l'appartement.

A la première bouffer d'air, celle-ci leur donnèrent des nausées, le sang sec. Les odeurs leur firent un peu tournée la tête. Mais ils ne pouvaient croire au massacre. Ils marchèrent à tâtons dans l'appartement qu'ils connaissaient si bien. Le premier, Teruki sentit alors comme marcher dans un liquide.

Il demanda en chuchotant, que le plus proche de l'interrupteur allume la lumière. Ce qui fut fait. Ils découvrirent avec horreur que leurs chaussures trempaient dans le liquide rougeâtre d'un des leur. Le plus jeune maintenant courut pour sortir de cet enfer.

Ils devaient rêver, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Les trois autres tremblaient de tout leur membres, les larmes coulaient. Ils n'y croyaient toujours pas pour certains. ils avancèrent vers le salon. Des policiers les bousculaient encore pour sortir, des bruits, des cris se faisaient alors entendre. Miku ferma les yeux en entrant, et appuya sur l'interrupteur. Le spectacle que découvrit Kanon en premier, Teruki en second, fut leurs amis. Les deux qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas d'embêter sur leur relation. La jeune fille se refusant à lâcher, son œuvre comme elle disait.

Un policier voulant lui mettre les menottes mais celle-ci se cramponnait.

Kanon sous alors un coup de folie, s'approcha. Il était dans un état second. sa chaussure droite compenser partit d'un coup dans la mâchoire de la fille. Elle ne poussa aucun cris, on entendit juste son corps retomber douloureusement.

Comme un voile noir était devant les yeux de Kanon. Il sauta sur cette traitresse et lui assena quelques coup de poings se qui fit craquer les os de son crâne. du sang sortait de sa bouche, ses narines, et même de ses globes oculaire. Le policier arrive à faire voler le bassiste, pour éviter qu'il ne le tue. Elle respirait mal. Il lui récita ses droits et devoir puis lui mit enfin les bracelets de métal.

Des flics plus spécialisés dans les morts prirent alors tout en charge.

Yuuki, il avait exigé de voir son ami, il voulait lui présenter des excuses. Par contre les trois autres ne s'en sortirent pas aussi bien. Eux, eux, ils étaient suivis, psychologiquement pendant quelques années, jusqu'à ce qu'un se suicide et que les deux restant se fassent internés.

**An Cafe se mit en pause, mais dans une pause infinis...**

Alors? ça mérite des reviews?**  
**


End file.
